Family
by Gipdac
Summary: .hack//Legend of the Twilight oneshot. Shugo and Rena discover something between them that shouldn't be...Shugo x Rena.


**Family**

Note: This is a Shugo x Rena fanfic. If you don't like it, then go back. I honestly think there should be a lot more of these on , so I'm contributing this to the cause. Enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shugo entered _The World_, and looked around. He sighed...Rena was supposed to be here by now. They had both agreed to meet in Root Town, but he didn't see her anywhere. Ten minutes later, she still hadn't shown up. Shugo gulped; his over-neurotic mind was starting to kick in.

_Maybe something bad's happened to her...Should I go look for her? What if she's in trouble? Oh, god what do I do?_

Suddenly, he heard someone log in. He sighed, doubting it was Rena. Then, he felt a familiar tap on his shoulder. He smiled, and turned around. Rena was standing there, smiling at him. He grinned.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm so sorry, Shugo...I got caught up at school."

"...Don't worry about it. So, what do you wanna do?"

Rena shrugged.

"I don't know. Wanna go see if Mireille or any of the others are logged in?"

"...Nah. The two of us haven't able to hang out for a while. Wanna go see if there's any monsters to fight?"

Rena grinned.

"Sounds like fun."

They both grinned at each other, and teleported off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They both looked around, trying to see any signs of life. Shugo frowned. The field they'd teleported to was simply...Deserted. He turned to Rena, puzzled.

"See anything?"

Rena looked back, and shook her head.

"Sorry, bro...I've got nothin'."

Shugo sighed, and suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw a young girl standing there. He was surprised; she was the first sign of life they'd seen in the field. She looked terrified, and Shugo was instantly worried. There was something wrong.

"Please, help me!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's coming!"

Shugo didn't understand.

"What's coming?"

"The...Thing!"

Shugo heard a roar, and looked up. A Cerberus was charging toward them, with it's teeth bared, and ready to attack. Shugo pulled out his Twin Blades, and cursed. The thing was ten levels higher than his and Rena's. He looked over at her, and she looked back, sharing his worry. Once a monster attacked, there was no stopping until either the players were dead or the monster was dead. There was no escape. Shugo looked at his Bracelet; it hardly ever worked when he wanted it to, but he had no choice. None of them could take the Cerberus on their own. He raised his Bracelet, with a glare in his eyes.

"DATA DRAIN!!"

A small light appeared on the Bracelet, but then vanished. Shugo cursed, and was filled with more fear than before. The damn thing wasn't going to work. They'd have to fight it themselves. He readied his blades, and Rena raised her Heavy Blade. The Cerberus was less than twenty feet away from them, and if they wanted to attack, it'd have to be now. Shugo jumped toward the creature, and slashed the left side of its left face, making it roar in anger. It smacked him with its paw, knocking the wind out of him, and throwing him ten feet away up against a giant boulder. The Cerberus then charged Rena, and she slashed it with her blade, actually cutting off its left head. The thing roared loudly, and jumped on top of her. It raised its paw to finish her off, but then, it quivered in pain. Rena had stabbed her blade throught its stomach, stabbing it all the way through, and making the tip stick out of the thing's back. The Cerberus rolled off of her and onto the ground, and then vanished, leaving Rena's bloody blade behind. She breathed deeply, and sighed. Then, she remembered Shugo. She turned around.

"SHUGO!!"

She ran over to where his unconscious body lay, and kneeled down to him. He was covered in bloody wounds, and he wasn't responding to her. She looked around for the girl, but she was nowhere in sight.

_That little bitch played us...She ran off while we risked our lives to help her escape that fucking monster..._

Rena sighed, and put Shugo's arm around her shoulder, lifting him up. Surprisingly, he wasn't that heavy; it was easy for her to lift him. She gave in the command to portal back to Root Town, but nothing happened. She tried it again, but the same thing happened again...Nothing. She cursed to herself, realizing that the portal was broken. No one could enter or exit this field. They were both trapped, where if they so wished, any monsters could get them. She looked around for a place to hide, and sighed when she saw a nearby cave. She turned in its direction, and, still lifting Shugo, began walking towards it...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She sat Shugo down, leaning him up against the cave wall. Before she'd brought him in, she'd checked to see if any monsters were hiding inside the cave. Fortunately for them, there wasn't. She sat down next to him, examining his wounds. She pulled out a Healing Potion, and was trying to figure out how to give it to him, when she saw him open his eyes. He looked up at her weakily, and then looked around.

"R-...Rena? What happened?"

Her eyes widened happily, and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He groaned.

"Ow..."

She pulled back, realizing she'd hugged too tightly.

"Sorry..."

"Where are we?"

"We're in a cave, Shugo. You're hurt badly. Here...Drink this."

She handed him the Healing Potion, and he drank it. His health bar went up drastically, and a lot of his wounds were instantly healed. She sighed, and smiled, thankful he was okay.

"...I'm glad you're okay, Onii-chan."

He smiled back.

"Thanks. Hey, wait a minute...Why aren't we in Root Town?"

"The portal's temporarily broken, and we're trapped here until it's fixed."

"...Wow, that sucks."

"...Yeah; it does, doesn't it?"

They both grinned, and started to chuckle lightly. Rena sighed, and leaned on his shoulder, resting her head on it. He leaned his head over, resting it on hers. Both of them were exhausted, but without being able to save back in Root Town, all the experience points they'd earned would be lost. And, neither were willing to let that happen. Rena sighed sadly, and Shugo looked over at her, concerned.

"Rena...What is it?"

"...It's nothing."

"No, come on...What is it?"

"It's just...At this point, if we were to be attacked by monsters, neither of us would survive. We're totally defenseless."

Suddenly, teardrops formed in her eyes, and she started crying. Shugo looked at her sadly, and put his arm around her, holding her up against him. He leaned down, and kissed her on her head. She smiled sadly at him.

"...Thanks, Shugo."

"Hey, you're my little sister. I'm always gonna look out for you..."

She smiled again, and this time, it was a happy smile. She put her arms around him, hugging him, and he returned it. She moved over so she could lean her head on his chest, and as she did so, he gently stroked her hair with one hand, while his other held her. They laid like that for several minutes, silent, and enjoying the moment. Then, Rena, deciding she was getting a crick in her neck, decided to sit up again. But, as she got up, she accidently bumped his head with her own. They both rubbed their heads, and looked at each other. Suddenly they both blushed; their faces were less than an inch away from each others'. They looked at each other for a few seconds, still blushing, and then their faces started to slowly move closer until their lips met and they kissed. The kiss was only for a few seconds, and when it ended, they just sat there, unsure of what to do next. Shugo then looked over at her.

"Rena, look...I-"

He was cut off as she kissed him, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth. He pushed his own tongue into her mouth, and they started making out, putting their arms around the other and holding each other. After a few seconds of making out, Rena finally ended the kiss. She grinned at him.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you, Onii-chan...What was it you were saying?"

Shugo grinned back.

"...Nothing important."

"Good."

They started making out again, but then Rena ended the kiss again. Shugo looked at her, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"I just got a message...'Sorry for the inconvenience of the portal to Mac Anu. It is up and operating once again.' Well, it's about time..."

She looked back at Shugo, and sighed.

"Wanna go back, Shugo?"

"...Yeah."

"Alright, then..."

They both held each others' hand, and teleported back to Mac Anu. With both of their health bars restored, they quickly saved the game, and logged out...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shugo and Rena, now logged out and back in the real world, pulled off their helmets. They looked at each other, and then turned away blushing. After what had happened in _The World_, neither of them were sure what to do now that they were back in the real world. Making out in _The World_ was one thing, but this was real life. Shugo sighed, and turned back to his sister.

"Rena, we can forget about what happened if you want to..."

"...You know we can't just forget that happened."

"...I know."

"It's obvious there's something between us, Shugo. There's no denying it."

"...Well, what are we going to do?"

"...I don't know. I mean, this is _wrong_..."

Rena lowered her head down, trying to avoid her brother's gaze. Shugo smiled sadly, and put his hand on her chin, lifting her head up. He looked deeply into her eyes, and softly pressed his lips against hers. They both closed their eyes, savoring the kiss. In _The World_, it had only been a simulated kiss; this one, however, was the real thing. It was really happening. As soon as the kiss ended, he pulled her into a hug, which she lovingly returned. He chuckled.

"Wrong? Nah...I think this is just right, Rena."

She looked up at him, finally smiling again.

"...I do too, Onii-Chan."

They kissed again, and then then Shugo moved his head over, gently kissing her neck. She moaned softly in response, enjoying every bit of it. Rena pushed her hands up his shirt, feeling and rubbing his chest. He started moaning too, and then moved his hands behind her. He gently squeezed her butt, and then moved his hands up the back of her shirt, feeling her soft skin. In their pleasure, they didn't even notice that their chairs were tipping over. They suddenly became aware, as their chairs tipped over, knocking them both onto the floor. They looked at each, silent for a few seconds, and then started laughing. They moved up against each other again, and continued where they'd left off, in just as much pleasure as before. Shugo then pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Rena smiled, and pulled off hers too, exposing her small breasts. He grinned at her, and rubbed his hands up and down her chest, squeezing and massaging her nipples. She moaned loudly as he did so, and then stopped him. He looked up at her, and she smiled.

"I want you, Shugo."

Shugo grinned at her seductively, and did as she asked. She pulled down her pants, and he did the same. Now both were only in their underwear, which they pulled off of the other. Now naked, they both stared at each other, blushing. Sure, they'd already gone too far to stop, but they were still nervous. _The World_ was just a game, but this was real life. In _The World_ they were just two players, but in real life they were twins. Rena sighed contently as she laid on top of her brother, slowly lowering herself onto his member. They both gasped as she fully lowered herself on him, and she moaned softly. Shugo held her close to him, and gently and lovingly kissed her. He then slowly pulled himself out of her half-way, and then pushed himself back inside. She gasped in both pain and pleasure as he did so, begging for him to do it again. He did as she asked, and kept ramming into her, each time quickening and hardening his pace. It kept like this until they were both moaning loudly and he was ramming into her at a fast speed. Finally, after about two mintues, they both came, moaning from the amount of pleasure. They both laid there, holding each other in their arms, worrying about nothing but their love. Rena kissed her brother softly, and he did the same to her. She smiled.

"...I love you, Onii-Chan."

Shugo returned the smile, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you too, Rena."

END


End file.
